


The Most Beautiful Thing

by la_haine_pacifique



Series: A Series Of Tsukikane Events [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Part 4, a series of tsukikane events, but for now have some more tsukikane, i'm pretty sure i'm still going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_haine_pacifique/pseuds/la_haine_pacifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask Tsukiyama Shuu what the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipstasmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/gifts).



> This one isn't a songfic, but I still really like it (it was supposed to be a songfic, though. then things happened.)  
> For Kas.

If you were to ask Tsukiyama Shuu what the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was, you'd have to do it when Kaneki Ken wasn't in the room. If he was, Tsukiyama would just smile and shake his head and he'd tell you he was always surrounded by beautiful things. How could he choose just one?

But, if he wasn't, Tsukiyama would tell you about the times he's woken up to see Kaneki sitting there, straining to read a book in the early hours of the day.

He'd tell you about how the sun illuminated him, lit up every visible inch of him, made his white hair shine.

If you were to ask Tsukiyama Shuu what the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was, he would tell you about the time he woke up to complain about birds squawking at the ass crack of dawn and how he'd almost yelled "Shut up!"

He'd tell you, in perfect detail, the way it had looked as he'd propped himself up on his elbows - still groggy and blurry eyed - and stopped. How his breath had hitched. How you could barely see anything in the room because the sun hadn't even begun to breach the horizon yet, but in the faint light you could see Kaneki. He'd tell you how stunned he was at the sight; Kaneki Ken slumped against their headboard, book in his lap, legs tangled in their sheets, wearing one of Tsukiyama's plainer t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. He'd tell you how amazed he was at how gently and quietly Kaneki breathed, how his chest barely moved and how his lover looked so right, so at peace.

He might just tell you about the third time Kaneki had stayed the night. How he'd woken up without Kaneki in his bed, and found him standing on the balcony, wearing a borrowed pair of Tsukiyama's boxers. He'd tell you about the gentle wind lifting his lover's hair, and the way he seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He could choose to tell you about the first time they'd made love. How the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was something he'd felt instead. How he'd heard it instead. How seeing alone couldn't make up the experience, because you couldn't _see_ Kaneki's skin under his hands - the way he'd trailed his fingers across every inch of Kaneki's body, leaving goosebumps everywhere he could. Because you couldn't see the way Kaneki had tasted that night. You couldn't see their mutual moans. And Tsukiyama just wouldn't be able to find the words to tell you how amazing it had been, drifting between cuddles and sensual make-out sessions and sex that would leave the other begging for more. Sight didn't explain how amazing it had been, drifting off to sleep with Kaneki wrapped up in his arms.

If you were to ask Tsukiyama Shuu what the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was, he'd tell you it was Kaneki Ken.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, I don't even know where these are going. Comment songs and/or a direction you want these to take?


End file.
